


The Wager

by susiephalange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (my headcanon), Betting, F/M, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Pietro has ADHD, Reading, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just want to read your book, and Pietro has nothing better to do than interrupt you. Tony takes this as sexual tension - and starts a bet with the other Avengers. How long can the pair of you go before hooking up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Bring Back Pietro 2K16 (2K17)

"I'm trying to read," you protested.

"Trying, you said?" He wondered, slowing down to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Pietro had been speeding around all day in Stark Tower, driving not only you but everyone he encountered mad. It had been only a few days since he'd been told he could run again on his full speed since he'd been patched up after the Ultron incident, and you wondered how Wanda had managed to put up with him without erupting into a fit of anger at his constant state of movement.

"Mm hmm," you hummed.

"Yes, you are trying. Because I'm so distractingly beautiful that you can hardly keep your eyes on the pages," he grinned.

That's one way to put it.

 

 

 

"What's this with Speedy and _______? Is that flirting I see before me?" Tony frowned, looking at the scene from the bar, putting a hand dramatically into his ARC reactor in shock. "Why is nobody speaking about this? J. A. R. V. I. S., why is nobody speaking about this?"

"I do not know, sir," the AI responded honestly.

"What is this 'flirting' you speak of, Stark?" Thor mused. From the barstool at the far end Tony heard a chuckle - it was Clint, slowly sipping a martini with a few too many olives to be acceptable, sporting a bruise under his eye from whatever new spy escapade he'd just returned from. "Clinton, do you know? What is flirting?"

Tony rolled his eyes, but didn't yet interrupt. He wanted to hear how Clint explained it to the Asgardian prince.

"It's uh," Clint sat straighter, "Flirting is when you find someone attractive, and hint that you like 'em. Instead of saying they're sorta hot straight up, you say -,"

He was cut off by Tony, who spun around to Thor and in his best Joey Tribbiani accent, and chuckled to Thor, "Hey. How you doin'?"

Thor tilted his head slightly, "I am okay," he responded, and looking to Clint, asked, "Is that flirting? If so, it is not very good."

"Hey, hey, hey," Tony intoned, "We're getting off the subject here, guys," The billionaire playboy shook his head, and glanced to the young ______ and the other Maximoff twin, "Money says ______ and Pietro get together by the end of the day."

Clint rolled his eyes, "You've got all the money in the world..." he pouted, and setting his martini down and fished into his pocket to prove his point, "...and I have a dollar and fifty-five cents."

"It is only nine o'clock, there is plenty of time for the young ones to fall into love," Thor thumped Tony in the back. "I agree to your wager."

Natasha, from the end of the bar, raised her eyebrows.

 

 

 

"What's your book about, then?" Pietro crossed his legs under himself. Slightly amused he was able to keep still long enough to do so, you turned the page and continued on. It was a really good book. "Fangirl?" He read the cover, mouthing the author's name, "Is that a psydonym, or does the author really have the name 'Rainbow'?"

You shrugged. "You should look it up."

Pietro took the challenge. "I will."

You smiled slightly as the breeze of Pietro wsshed your hair, and not less than a second later, he was back in his previous postion, this time with one of Tony's tablets in his hand, typing a finger at a time into the Google search engine. He hummed as the Internet processed the query, then,

"Nope, it's her real name," he concluded.

"Pietro, if you let me finish this chapter," you peered at him over the top of the book, "I'll put the book down and we can talk. Deal?"

His face lit up. "Deal."

 

 

 

"C'mon Jane Bond, spill. You know something that I don't." Tony had noticed her standing by, watching as the bet to hook ______ and Pietro up went down. "Tell me, Gingersnap, what is it?"

"I'm a spy, Tony, I always know something you don't," she shot back, moving to sit beside Clint. When the archer wasn't looking, she stole an olive from his drink, popped it in her mouth, and added, "...but I'm not telling. I want to see how it goes."

He shrugged, not pursuing the point. Last time he did that he'd ended up having to explain to Pepper why he had odd bruises in the shape of the broken lamp and played it off as one of his drunken escapades. There was a fact that couldn't be ignored: he had loved that lamp. And Natasha wouldn't let him live it down silently.

 

 

 

"...okay, finished that chapter," you smiled, putting your favourite bookmark into the pages and laying it aside.

Pietro began tapping his fingers on his leg quickly and commented, "You're fast at reading, ______."

You blushed, "Yeah, it's a pretty good skill if you're cramming the night before an exam and haven't read Frankenstein yet." you grinned, "So, what about you? I wouldn't think you'd read that much, Pietro, you don't seem to be the type who can sit down for long."

He must have realised you noticed his figdeting and ceased, "How can you tell?"

 

 

 

"What's going on here?"

Tony glanced to see none other than Steve and his friend Sam coming out from the elevator. Ever since he saw DC with the helecarriers falling on the news he couldn't believe how super soldier Steve Rogers had managed to walk away from a disaster like that without it fazing him much. As much as Tony didn't want to admit it, he did live up to his father's stories.

"A wager, Steven, my friend," Thor grinned.

"We're seeing if ______ and Pietro can hook up by the end of today," Clint swirled his martini.

Sam nodded, "The fast kid and _____? Yeah, I can see that happening, I'll join."

Steve shook his head, "Why are we even doing this, isn't there any crime to fight?" he looked to Natasha, who wasn't interacting with the matchmaking commotion around them, watching it all go down around her, "What about you, Romanoff? Are you in on the bet?"

"No, she isn't." Tony pouted, pouring himself a whiskey. "...now hush, I don't want to miss anything that goes down with the lovebirds-to-be."

 

 

 

"Where'd Wanda go? I haven't seen her in ages." You glanced around, not noticing the growing congregation at the bar watching the pair of you on the couch with a vigilant, near creepy stares.

"She's with Vision again, out somewhere," Pietro stood, and fell down on top of you. "My legs have gone numb!"

You laughed, "That teaches you to sit like that, then," you giggled, kissing his forehead. "Sorry I was a grump earlier, I just haven't been able to read much lately after all the global catastrophes and such. I love books."

"Yes, but you love me more," Pietro rubbed your nose with his, leaning in to kiss you.

 

 

  
"What? What's this? What's this?" Tony screeched. "They're already together? And they haven't told us?"

"Of course they are, my brother and ______ have been together for a few weeks," Wanda stated, walking onto the scene with Vision from the elevator. From a glance, the two had been to a fair and won fluffy toy prizes.

Tony looked wildly to Natasha, who had stolen another olive from Clint's martini and was chewing it slowly. "You knew!" He accused her.

Steve shook his head in disapproval.

 

 

  
"What's going on over there?" You quietly asked Pietro, having noticed a commotion on the other side of the tower by the bar, "Is something going on?"

Pietro sat up slightly, and looked over the couch to see Tony gesturing madly and repeating how "obvious it wasn't".

"I have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
